


marshmallow

by yourcloudnine



Category: Love Live Seiyuu RPF, Love Live! School Idol Project, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: F/F, Heavy namedropping, Sleepy Cuddles, Suggestive Fluff, Terrible Nanjolno Puns, for the love of sweet corn kussun let her live, nozooms would be proud...lewd., slight mimo roast, soft tumm, sorry for what i wrote rippicchi, suggestive Kussun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourcloudnine/pseuds/yourcloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soft, like you are!</p>
            </blockquote>





	marshmallow

"Nan-chan, I just realized something..." Aina mutters sleepily, squeezing Yoshino closer to her chest. She buries her nose into Yoshino's hair, purring.

"Mmm, Kussun?" Yoshino replies, inching closer into Aina. She yawns silently, pulling the sheets closer to her body. She opens her eyes a little.

The air conditioner hums as the sun blazes on outside the window.

"You're the softest person to hug," Aina says smoothly with her mouth behind Yoshino's ear.

Yoshino's eyebrows knit together, head turning a bit. "Huh?"

"You're very soft." Aina cements her discovery with a pat to Yoshino's belly, then she squeezes her older partner closer into her again. "So soft..."

Yoshino sighs, an arm moving to cover her eyes from light. Her mouth is forming a small arch. "Does that mean I'm unhealthy?"

Aina jolts up, elbow and heel of her palm planting down on the foam of the bed to lean into Yoshino's cheek. "No!"

Aina kisses Yoshino's cheek hard, her eyes closed as she pushes Yoshino further down the bed. When Aina moves away, Yoshino turns her body to lie flat on her back so that she can reciprocate Aina's affection with a peck to the lips, her hands on both of Aina's cheeks, peck soft and brief.

Aina bumps her nose against Yoshino's, but then the older turns back to her former position- back facing Aina again.

"Nan-chan, you're not unhealthy. I've been putting good food and outdoor activity into your frigid and unlively-"

"Hey!" Yoshino turns her head back, only for Aina to lock her into an embrace like before.

"Mmm!" Aina squeezes Yoshino again. "I've been taking care of you, like you take care of me. You aren't unhealthy- you're just incredibly healthy."

Yoshino fights a smile; she can almost feel Aina's grin of satisfaction, so she pouts.

"I'm fat, then?"

"No no- soft."

Yoshino hums in defeat.

"Alright, I'll explain with comparisons." Aina fixes her arms. "Let me hug you properly first... Lift your body a little."

Yoshino relents and puts all her upper body weight on to her arm, letting Aina slip her arm under to hug Yoshino into her fully.

"Yes, so you see...Well, let's just go with our team members for a small scope."

Yoshino nods, intrigued by her partner's introduction.

"Soramaru is huge; trying to hug her is funny. When I squeeze, she squeezes more and she's really strong. Really hard hug, but of course it's nice."

Yoshino chuckles, hand moving on top of Aina's.  
"Sora is nicer to hug from behind, you should try that."

Aina hums and puts a hand on top of the hand Yoshino put on hers.  
"Miiimorin, like hugging a little tree. Soft skin and nice butt, so it's nice-"

Yoshino's already laughing, head pushing down on the pillow.

"Hey, still not finished!"

Yoshino inhales, though still laughing lightly. She slips her hand under Aina's to put on top, yet again. "I know, I just agree. The Kanji of her name doesn't help. Tree. Emitsun next?"

Aina buries her head down on Yoshino's shoulder, groaning but shaking from laughing. When she finishes, she inhales deeply with a tiny smile.

"That was terrible, Nan-chan."  
"It was good, you laughed."

"Okay, Emitsun's hugs are tight!" Aina diverts, "She's soft too but her muscles are hard. Nice bear hug. Pretty soft...though not as soft as you."

Yoshino nods, amused. "Yes, great hugs even when tight. You like the muscles. Rippi and Shikaco hug the same, except Rippi hugs more like a little girl, right?"

Aina laughs while nodding, hand on Yoshino's tightening. Yoshino puts her free hand on top of Aina's.

"Shika-chan seems to be getting more muscle now, so I guess they'll be a little more different. She also seems to be weighing you down until you fall into her sometimes? They both hug from the side so often..."

Yoshino wriggles closer into Aina, humming in agreement.  
"Anyway, Ucchi and Pai-chan are somehow the perfect balance in hugs."

Yoshino almost grumbles until Aina removes her hand from Yoshino's.

Arms under Yoshino's, she moves her hands plams flat onto Yoshino's stomach. She pushes her lap closer to her partner's bottom.

"Buuut, Ucchi is toned; not too soft. Touching her butt is better."

Yoshino glances down on Aina's hands.

Aina slides her hands up to Yoshino's breasts. "Pai-chan has great breasts, that's why she's pretty nice to hug. "

Yoshino finally grumbles, trying to move a little. "So..."

Aina kisses the end of Yoshino's jaw, smirking.

"I love hugging you most, even when they're all such great huggers," Aina whispers, hands on Yoshino's breasts pressing up.

"Kussun..."

"I love you the way you are; soft face, squishy belly, fine arms," Aina grins, knee nudging Yoshino's thighs to part. "Ahhh, beautiful legs, thick thighs...pouty lips, soft flexible to-"

"Kussun!"

"Hmm, Nan-chan?"

"I love you, even if you want to gain muscles. Stop being so..." Yoshino croaks, inching her body down to Aina's thigh.

"Oh...but I want to eat." Aina responds with an amused tone, pushing herself up to meet Yoshino's body closer. "Cute butt, perky breasts, perfect neck, responsive-"

"Do it already..."

Aina slides her hands down to the band of Yoshino's shorts.

"It's hot today, Nan-chan..."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> see that image? soft nan tumm... forgot to put that on here, it's the one image that prompted me to write this. I love her precious soft belly aww
> 
> I would definitely not disown this fic if my writing style was not so obvious... yes, amazing suggestive ending. no, not going to write a continuation.
> 
> ...hopefully.  
> I want to spare myself from hell still.  
> somehow?


End file.
